This invention pertains generally to antenna systems, and, particularly, to an antenna system mounted on gimbals and disposed within a cannon-launched projectile.
In the development of anti-armor weapon systems, a so-called "all weather guidance system" is required that will be effective under adverse conditions, such as when targets are obscured by smoke or when countermeasures are employed. Such a guidance system must also be sufficiently compact to permit mounting within a conventional artillery shell. To meet such requirements and others not mentioned, active monopulse radar seekers have been developed.
It is known, as shown in the copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 356,700 filed Mar. 3, 1982 (which application is assigned to the same assignee as this application), that an infrared sensor may be gimballed in a cannon-launched projectile in such a manner as to withstand the shock of firing. Briefly, such a degree of ruggedness is achieved by gyroscopically stabilizing a mirror in such a sensor on a ball bearing or a spherical air bearing. Unfortunately, however, such a mirror may not be replaced by a corresponding antenna element in a monopulse radar because monopulse operation would not then be possible.